mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth of July Murders
(CAN EDIT) The '''Fourth of July Murders '''were a series of murders that happened on July 4, 2006. Bugsy Siegel III ordered the deaths of the remaining Feinberg loyalists. Planning The hits Joe Niedenthal At 12:32 pm, a Siegel informant in the Feinberg faction called family underboss Joe Niedenthal at a phone booth. When he picked up the call Brownstein said, "Sorry old pal" and Lenny Bernard came up to the phone booth and shot Niedenthal several times with a M1911 in public. He ran to a car that picked him up a block away. Ben Dershowitz At 1:05 pm, captain Benjamin Dershowitz and several bodyguards were at a warehouse securing a shipment of smuggled goods at a dock when Yuri Gagarov and Vincent Barono attacked the men at the warehouse, injuring Ben Dershowitz by shooting him in the leg and driving a boat out to the Atlantic and dumping him, leaving him for sharks to eat him. Michael Felsenbaum At 2:37 pm, Max Siegel greeted captain Michael Felsenbaum in the restroom of a restaurant in the Bronx and then proceeded to stab him to death; leaving the knife on the restroom floor. Donald Hoffman and Mickey Kaplowitz At 3:15, captain Donald Hoffman and lieutenant Mickey Kaplowitz were leaving a hotel when Ben Coughlin and a hitman locked the rotating door they were leaving out of and shot them 12 times with their Bruni Olympic 6s and ran out the back way, killing two guards before the other guards could get to them. Gerald Eisler At 4:23 pm, adviser Gerald Eisler was leaning on the balcony of his girlfriend's hotel room on the 25th floor of a hotel in Manhattan. A few seconds later, Sid Rothman shot him in the heart using a silenced Barrett M82 sniper rifle from a hotel room across the street. Syd Feinberg At 5:01, Mickey Cohen II, Aaron Nickels and two hitmen drove past Los Angeles captain Syd Feinberg on the sidewalk and stopped in front of him and shot him multiple times with their Glock 17s, they then fled in their car. Michael Feinberg By 6:00 pm, Feinberg had learned that most of his loyalists were dead or switching sides. So, he gathered his remaining men he could trust and held out at a hotel construction site. Siegel, Lansky, Luciano, Sid and three other soldiers arrived at the construction site at 7:21 pm. As soon as they entered the lobby, 10 Feinberg soldiers opened fire, killing one of the soldiers immediately. After they made their way out of they lobby, they made it to the third floor and met heavy resistance from his soldiers, injuring Luciano; causing Lanksy to stay with him. The remaining three men made it to the fourth floor, seeing Feinberg fleeing and leaving his men to deal with them. After they dealt with them, they were going up to the fifth floor when the other soldier came off the staircase and onto the fifth floor and was immediately shot by a shotgun, causing him to be blown off the wooden railing onto an allyway. While Sid and the remaining soldier dealt with Feinberg's last guards, Siegel ran up a staircase to the sixth floor. There he confronted Feinberg who shot his remaining last bullets at Siegel. Then, Siegel backed him up to the ledge and shot him in the leg; finally kicking him off he ledge and onto Feinberg's car below; which Lanksy was trying to get into to hurry and get Luciano to a doctor. Celebration After the murders, all of the participants in the hits (Luciano was in a bed at a surgeon's house hearing the celebration from a phone), along with Siegel's father, celebrated the 4th of July and their success together at one of Siegel's flats in a hotel in Manhattan; also watching fireworks. Category:Events